Never Grow Up
by ablanca07
Summary: Season 2, Rory has sex with Dean to prove she has no feeling for Jess. Now she finds herself pregnant. While Luke is finally taking Rachels words and telling Lorelai how he feels about her. What will happen with Luke and Lorelai? How will Jess and Rory's "friendship" be? How will Lorelai deal with history repeated itself. Watch the trailer on my profile (:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the lyrics I will place in my chapters. **

**Synopsis:**_ Take place during season 2, Dean and Rory are having trouble because Rory has her eye on someone else other than Dean. Jess has stepped into the picture. The night when Lorelai leaves for her weekend get away with Emily. Rory lets Dean come over and gets pressured into have sex for the first time. And now 16 year old Rory finds herself pregnant. While Luke is realizing his love for Lorelai is less platonic and more romantic. What will happen between Luke and Lorelai? How will Lorelai respond knowing history repeating itself? and Lastly what will come of Rory and her love complicated love life..._

**Authors Note: **I'm writing this story different than the other I've done before. This will be from different points of views from the main characters such as Lorelai, Rory, Luke, Jess and Dean. I'm a huge literati fan but I dont know I may surprise you. I'm not guaranteeing Dean and Rory end up together nor that Jess and Rory will not. Maybe she'll be single, you just need to begin reading and join me on a different version beginning in the middle of season 2. I can guarantee java junkie because I love Luke and Lorelai. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. I've had this idea for over a month now, so hope it comes out exactly how I want it to. I apologize that it is so long. You may watch the trailer for this fan fiction, by clicking my username and going to my profile. Anyways Enjoy!(:

**Chapter One: Say Something**

* * *

_And I will stumble and fall._  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl._

* * *

**Rory's Point of View…**

I'm listening to Dean yell at me and all I can think of is how I ended up in this situation again. Paris wasn't supposed to show up and she wasn't supposed to leave and have Jess show up. I should've begged Paris to stay, but I didn't. I guess I wanted to prove to myself that I could be alone with Jess. That I wouldn't get an urge to kiss him, but I always do. Then I hear Dean say "You totally lied to me!"

And all I can say is "I didn't." Because it the truth, I didn't invite Jess over, so that means I'm not lying right?

"Turn the situation around Rory! How's it looking?"

"It's looking complicated and I'm trying to explain it to you"

"Ugh that crap" his voice sounds low. He looks defeated like he let out all of the steam he had been holding in. I feel guilty, I feel awful. I love him. I do. I just don't know if I am in love with him anymore. The butterflies are losing their wings little by little. This is all Jess's fault. Jess…I mean Dean is my boyfriend forever. I love him, he is good to me, and he is it for me. I want to reach my hand over to his cheek to feel his hair droop but he still looks angry. Then he scoffs and says "What are you trying to explain? You've been into him since he got into town"

My eyes shuffle from his face to the floor. How did we end up in my room we've never been here alone…together. That made me nervous; my palms began to sweat as my cheeks turned hot "No I love you"

"You love me?" He asks me in disbelief and I did…I mean I do…was I attempting to convince him or myself… "Yes I love you" I protest. He clenches his jaw looking in my eyes, like it's hard for him to believe me. He reaches over grabbing my hands, our fingers intertwined as he reaches closer to me. His lips meet mine, I feel safe. I feel that the yelling is over; the walls have stopped caving in. And now my heart is beating as he lays me down on my bed. As he starts kissing my neck, I know where it's leading. I just don't know if I should stop him. "Dean" I say as he is kissing my neck. "I...we...can't." He stops and stares at my face "You wouldn't stop me if you loved me..." Was he right? If I loved him this would happen eventually. But at sixteen my mom got pregnant at sixteen. I felt his eyes stare into me while his hair flopped onto his face. He looked the cutest like that. I leaned in giving him a kiss finally letting his hand in my shirt.

I didn't know where to go; I didn't know who to talk to. Here I am standing outside of Mrs. Kim's Antique waiting for Lane. I see my best friend come out from the door "Do you wanna come in?" she asks. I shake my head, feeling Mrs. Kim would know, I feel like everyone knows. It's like a monsters eating inside me, not being able to tell my mom. I know she'll be coming home soon and the thought of facing her. The thought of telling I lost my virginity felt harder than every test Chilton has given me. I mean I don't have to tell her. Normal daughters keep everything from their mothers. Like Lane, she would be the only one that would be able to make me feel better about not telling my mom. She is the queen of hiding stuff from her mom. I hear her say "Rory are you okay?" I guess I hadn't noticed I was pacing back and forth and thinking and not speaking. So many words that I don't know how to explain, "Yes…I mean no… can we go to the gazebo?" She gives me a warm smile like she is trying not to upset me and says "Yeah, let's go." Do I look like a ticking time bomb on the outside as I feel on the inside, are my feeling that apparent? We reach the gazebo in silence when I finally say "I slept with Dean" She sits down on the bench saying "You what?" she looks shocked, maybe I should've told her to sit down first "I slept with Dean in my room last night in my bed"

"Oh my god!" She covers her mouth with fingers seeming as afraid as I am to be talking about this and I replied "I know. Who would have even thought Dean could fit in my bed. I mean, it's so small and he's not small. He's tall, not small. Great. I'm rhyming." I'm pacing back and forth as I speak, I watch Lane pat the seat with her hand saying "Sit down" I listen trying to calm my beating heart, I can feel every touch vibrating through my skin. Then she grabs my hand and says "I'm sorry, I just have to ask you" she takes a breath and begins to whisper "How was it?"

"Why are you whispering?" I ask not understanding the sudden change of tone.

She continues to whisper "Because I just think no matter where she is, my mom can hear this conversation"

I match her whisper "It was a little scary" and it was. I wasn't mentally prepared for it…actually I didn't feel prepared for sex at all.

"Was he nice to you?" my best friend asks with a smile.

"Yeah. It was…" I smile trying not to blush "I mean he loves me" my smile fades remembering the reason I came to talk to her "I think I did something that - what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Of what I did. I need some perspective."

"From me?"

"Yes."

"You need some perspective on sex from me?"

I feel like I'm begging her. "I need some perspective on sex with Dean from you."

"Oh, well, Dean loves you." She smiles

"I know." I smile back at her.

"And you love him."

My smile fades feeling like I'm lying to myself and her; and say "I know."

"So it seems like -."

My smile drops and I look at the floor, ashamed. "I'm sixteen"

"I know" her gaze follows the same spot on the floor.

"How did I overlook that? I'm sixteen and I lost my virginity without even protesting. Without even paying attention about condom usage. That's the first thing you're supposed to ask right?" I place my hands on on my forehead, feeling the stress being overwhelming.

"Well you can ask now"

"It's too late to ask now the deed has been done"

"Maybe you should talk to Lorelai."

"No." I say in an instant. No way, was I ever mentioning to my mom.

"But she already knows about you guys."

"She knows about our relationship not our sex".

"She's better than me at this sort of thing because she at least has a frame of reference."

"Talking to her is not an option."

"Okay, well, then –"She gets interrupted by Mrs. Kim walking towards us. Had she been standing there long? Maybe Lane was right about her powers and she did hear the words sex escape our mouths. Lane says "Mama?"

"Lane it's time to come home"

"Yes Mama" she looks at me one last time, waving goodbye. As much as I wanted my talk with Lane to make me feel better. I didn't feel good at all. My gaze does a circle around town ending at Luke's watching Jess serving a customer and all I can think was, Jess and I could never be together not after this.

* * *

_ I'll be the one, if you want me to._  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

* * *

**Luke's Point of View…**

It had been months since Rachel left and I hadn't forgotten the words she had said. The sadness in her eyes as she opened the door and turned back to say "Don't wait too long?" and I stared back confused "To what?" and she said pointed blankly "To tell her." It was then that I began to open my eyes and think how does Lorelai always end up on my mind? In my conversations? In my moods? She mattered so much to me. Yet she was just a friend…right? I watched her walking the square towards the diner. She was beautiful and could carry on a decent conversation. Seemed like the sanest person in the room besides me most of the time. But she was Lorelai…

I remember meeting her for the first time carrying a baby seat and walking in here saying "I have tried every coffee place and cannot find a decent one in this town. Please tell me you've build your place around your coffee making skills" I heard everything she said, noticing she was new in town. She had beautiful bright eyes matching her light skin and contrasting with her dark hair. And all I could say was "Wait your turn." She then placed her baby seat on the counter and I said "You can't have that up here" She takes out a newspaper ignoring my request "Whens your birthday?" I looked at her lost; I didn't understand why she wanted coffee when her mind seemed to run 1000 miles per minute. She kept talking about horoscopes, reading every single one on the damn newspaper and I finally budged and said "November 7." I see her from the corner of my eye write something down and rip a piece of paper. I stare at it on the palm of my hand and it said "Scorpio You will meet an annoying woman today give her coffee and she will go away" I gave a half smile and gave her coffee. While she continued with saying to keep in my wallet because one day it would bring me good luck.

I never was an expert at the dating game and when I wanted to maybe try to make it to something more. She was seeing someone and then she would show up at the diner, crushed and broken hearted yet again. This turned into her sanctuary and I turned into her psychiatrist, her friend, her confidante. So I waited for the right time. Pushing my feelings aside, shoving them in a dark place and waiting for the right time. Was now it? My thoughts get interrupted by the bell on the door ringing; she was inside walking towards the counter. "Luke. I need a deep coffee cup to erase this weekend with my mother." I nod and turn towards the coffee. I say "It couldn't have been that bad" as I poor her coffee, she looks sad and defeated. She takes a sip of her coffee "Trust me. It was a reminder that my mother and I could never be friends. I will always be her disappointment and she will be my annoyance." And then I say "I'm sorry to hear that." She practically spits out her coffee in shock of my sincerity and says "You are?" Oh no I've showed my feelings yet again. This always slips out. I have to remain grumpy and indifferent. I remember the day she was sad about the Christmas party her parents didn't invite her to and I had said "Will you marry me?" and she said "What?" in that same shock face I am staring at now. I could shake off what I said or I can finally say something. I reach over to the platter of donuts and pick out Danish. She says "Luke? Have you gone mental? It isn't Danish day and your showing feelings" I try not to crack a smile at her wit and I say "Actually Lorelai" I finally look up at her and with her mouth full of Danish she says "Yes?" I take a gulp and say "Do you wanna go to a movie this Sunday?" "A movie?" she inquires. "Yes you watch those." Why does she always have to make things so difficult? "Yes I watch those, you watch baseball but I guess you do need a moveducation" She smiles, I love seeing her smile. "Good, see you around seven" She looks like she is waiting for me to break out of character and say I'm kidding then I see through her smile say "Okay." I walk towards the other customers to serve them. Hoping she doesn't change her mind.

* * *

_ And I am feeling so small._  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all._

* * *

**Rory's Point of View…**

I was late, I stared at my planner. I hadn't noticed, pretending to be cool with my mother was hard enough. I had been feeling nauseous do signs show up this early? I didn't want to risk it and went to a store in Hartford buying a pregnancy test. Well a box that came with three tests. One could be unreliable; I took them before my mother came home. As I waited for the tests I thought about having to face my mom or my grandparents or my dad. They would all be disappointment. I would be exactly what everyone expected. I realized I haven't talked to Dean, he went to visit his grandma in Chicago and I…just couldn't deal with him freaking out. I can be the only one doing the freak out. I almost shivered at the sound of my watch ringing, my timer has finished. I turn off the alarm and watch over the tests there was two pink lines. I read over the boxes making sure I wasn't mixing up what I thought those lines meant. I wasn't…I'm pregnant. Oh my god I'm pregnant. I gather up the tests and walk downstairs to my room. I don't want to cry, I don't want to crack. It happened. I was dreading this the whole week. I hear the door open and hurry in placing the tests under my bed. My mother walks in my room "Today is the night and I have no idea what to wear. Do you think if I wear plaid, he'll think I'm making fun of him?" I fake a smile and say "Yeah I think so" I say trying to make a smile, trying not to cry. I can't tell her right now. She is happy, she is about to go on a date well with Luke nonetheless but a date. My mom asks "Are you okay?" she can see right through me, I hate that. "Yeah, I'm stressing about this project actually I forgot some supplies, so I will be back" I start walking out and she says "What about my date?" I think these might be the last moments she would smile at me like I'm the best person and I say "It's not with me." And I walk out.

I walk towards the bridge. I need to think. I need to clear my head. I feel like this huge weight is on me and I'm not even fat yet. As I sit on the bridge looking at the water, watching my reflection, watching the tears fall into the water. I can't help but remember that I read in a book once if you begin crying with your left eye it means you're in pain and if it's your right eye you're happy. I wish I would've begun crying for my right eye, I wonder how my mom felt when she found out she was pregnant at sixteen. Did she feel this sick at the thought of me? I'm crying for the future that I don't know will happen, I'm crying at knowing I've disappointed the people I love but mostly I'm crying at where I'm sitting. Here is where I sat and laughed about books with Jess. Why did I care what Jess thought, but I did. I did care. I hear the bridge creek, now I remember I'm in his favorite place in town, did I not think he would show up. And now I'm crying in front of him before he gets any closer I say it out loud for the first time "I'm pregnant," he stood there just staring at me wipe the tears off my eyes. "And the sad part is, I didn't even have sex for love. I had sex to prove I wasn't into you. To prove that a part of me still cared for Dean and now I sit here with his baby and all I can think is how you'll hate me and you'll never like me. Guess that proves I like you right?" I finally look up to stare at him and I watch him take one last look at me and walk away.

* * *

_And I will swallow my pride._  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye._

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

* * *

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
_I can't help feeling_  
_We could have had it all_

* * *

I hear my mother say "So, this is all my fault? I set one crappy example for you, and you have no choice but to follow in my footsteps?" I begin to walk away, tired of arguing and she continues to follow behind me saying "Rory, what are you going to do now? Huh? Is there a plan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gilmore Girls or Lyrics. **

**Authors Note: I have 5 followers and 1 fav. Thank you so much! It means a lot that this story got a wind of interest. Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters! (: And please let me know what you think by clicking review. Two my reviewers:**

**CharmedOpal: I'm glad you liked my first chapter!(: Thank you for reviewing. Please don't be shy to leave many more reviews!  
**

**lunajo123: I apologize, I am going to try to be more clearer. Thank you for reading another one of my stories, means a lot (: I always like hearing from another fellow writer. Hope you enjoy my java junkie (:  
**

**Chapter 2: Rolling in the Deep**

* * *

_Baby, I have no story to be told_  
_But I've heard one on you_  
_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

* * *

**Jess's Point of View….**

I was walking towards the bridge to read. I needed some time to think and not have to hear Babettes hoarsy laugh or kirks annoying questions. I can't get use to being in this small town and the only person that seems sane, I can't seem to crack. I was getting close, the way she smiled at me, the way I could make her laugh, I felt her so close. But that night we were all alone in her house and she didn't make a move. Instead she looked annoyed at my caring package. Then he had to show up and act like he owned the place. And she actually looked scared at him getting mad. That made me dislike him even more.

I finally reach the bridge and I smile, she's here. As I place my hands in my jacket pockets, I hear her crying. I assume it's about him. Before I could say a word, she says "I'm pregnant" and proceeds with somehow blaming me for her loosing her virginity. This had to be one of the worst ways someone expressed their feelings for me. I… don't even know how to respond. I just close my hands into fist wanting to punch a wall. Before her sad big blue eyes looked into mine, I walked away. I walked towards his house, I couldn't understand why he didn't protect her. Why he got her pregnant…was it his way of securing her away from everyone else. She liked me, and I couldn't even smile about it. I was just pissed at him. I make it to his house and knock on the door. This was the moment when I was grateful it was a small town. Just a skip and a grunt and I was at my destination. My knock turned into pounding and right before I started yelling his name. I snapped, what the hell am I doing? She isn't my girl…she isn't my anything…this isn't me. I have to let go of the idea of anything. I have to let her go. I take out a cigarette from my pocket and light it as I walk towards the diner. I couldn't stay in this town anymore. The one thing that made sense got destroyed. She was smarter than this…but maybe I didn't know her as much as I wanted to.

* * *

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_  
_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

* * *

**Lorelai's Point of View…**

He is sitting next to me, we are really doing this. We are having a date. A date in my house but a date nonetheless. Wait what if it wasn't a date, what if he just loney and thought Lorelai has nothing else better to do. Which isn't false. After the whole Max fiasco, I wasn't much into dating but this felt like a lot of pressure. What if we didn't work out? How would I get my coffee fix. Well that sounds kind of rude, I mean Luke means so much more to me than coffee. I use my side vision and take a good look at him. He is a pretty handsome man, I couldn't lie about that. Oh gosh I'm about to finish the popcorn, the bowl is feeling empty. He must think I'm weird. I'm not even hungry I'm just nervous, so I take a bite. The more I eat the less I have to talk. What's wrong with me? He feeds me, he knows exactly how much I eat. He can't think I'm weird and why am I not talking I'm always talking. The movie is reaching the end, the girl is getting the guy. Last guy finish last right? Maybe Luke was a nice guy. Maybe it's time for a Luke. The ending credits are rolling and I notice his arm shifts back to his body, when was it around my shoulder. Did he do that on purpose? I hear him say "Lorelai" and he looks in my eyes sternly. Oh god this is the part where he tells me he is secretly in love with me and my womanly wilds.

"Just so you know this thing we're doing right here. I'm in I am all in"

I look at him and I look down at my almost empty popcorn bowl and smile. Those words made me feel safe. Like I shouldn't be scared of the jump. I don't think a man has ever made me feel this nerve wracking and I hear myself say "Yeah me too"

"Dinner next Friday?" he asks

"Yeah" I say back, surprisingly we didn't talk much during the movie. I needed a dinner to discuss the thing I just agreed to be all in on. He gets up and begins heading towards the door and I follow him wondering if he is going to kiss me good night like a teenager. "Well thanks again"

"For providing my house, I know I'm a cheap date" I give a smile.

"Dinner is one me Friday"

"It doesn't count if it's at the diner." I joke. He chuckles and begins getting closer to me. Oh my god it's happening. He is really going to…I feel his lips touch mine and his arms wrap my waist. I place my arms over his neck, feeling the kiss go deeper. I feel like I'm melting into him. I never knew anyone could be that good of a kisser. He separates and I want more. He says "Good night Lorelai" as I bite my lip. Silently pleading for him to stay, he opens the door and I hold onto it as I wave goodbye. "I'll see you Friday then" he says.

I reply "Well I'll see you before then"

He smiles "I'll see you both those thens"

I finally close the door and lean against it. Touching my lips, trying to convince myself that I'm not dreaming. That I really just completed my first date with Luke. My eyes open when I hear Rory say "Mom" her voice sounds shaky. I open my eyes to my daughter.

* * *

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
_I can't help feeling_  
_We could have had it all_

* * *

**Rory's Point of View…**

I walked into my house towards the backdoor not wanting to interrupt my mom. I watched as she kissed Luke, they looked happy. I was happy, I knew this would happen eventually. I was glad, they finally took a leap of faith. But now it was time for me to stop pretending that there wasn't a human being growing inside me. I had to tell my mom. I mean I had already told Jess and he just walked away. It made me much more nervous to tell my mom. She wouldn't walk away. Lorelai Gilmore would have a lot to say, she always did. I finally say "Mom."

She walks into the kitchen with those droopy eyes. The ones you get when you feel butterflies, when you feel loved. I hated ruining this for her. I hated myself so much. She smiles and says "Rory" in a pretend stern voice trying not to laugh at my seriousness.

I sigh and begin the long speech I had been rehearsing for over an hour in my head now "I had sex with Dean… and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first. I know I promised I would, but I swear, I didn't know that this was going to happen. And I'm lucky, too, because Dean, he's - well, aren't you glad that it happened with someone who's good and really loves me?"

She stares at me like I let her know someone died and she says "Were you safe?" her eyes won't stop staring at me. I feel like their piercing through my body. She is making this difficult for me, I shift my eyes from my shoes to the floor and say "I'm pregnant."

Her gaze finally breaks away from me and she looks at the floor like she is trying not to cry as she says "Oh, my God, I don't believe this." I can only silently beg for her not to cry. If she cries, then I'll crack again. I felt like the egg sitting in a wall, trying not to fall. She asks "Did you even attempt to wear a condom?"

"I didn't ask if he had one" I say feeling ashamed, feeling dumb or was the feeling turning to numb.

"You didn't ask?"

"We didn't get around to discussing everything."

"You didn't get around to discussing everything?" Why was she repeated a different version of every sentence that was coming out of my mouth. I didn't even know what excuse to put towards my behavior. I know I had screwed up, I was expecting a response like this. But I was also hoping she would be understanding. She had done the same mistake. I finally find the words together for a response.

"It was a crazy night."

"You, of all people - the girl who thinks everything through, the list maker - you didn't bother to discuss those things before jumping into bed for the first time?" Everything she was saying was beginning to get me mad. I was getting frustrated with my mother, why did she have to be like this. She was being so judgmental and hypocritical. I couldn't deny that my emotion went from upset to anger by sounds of her words really quickly. I hear her continue with saying "This is your first time. It's just not the way your first time was supposed to be."

"Oh, and how was my first time supposed to be?"

"Well, first of all, it was supposed to be in a retirement home. And secondly, ideally, you were suppouse to be safe."

"My first time was with someone sweet and kind who loves me."

"I didn't raise you to be like this."

I finally say the elephant in the room. "You got pregnant at sixteen"

"So, this is all my fault? I set one crappy example for you, and you have no choice but to follow in my footsteps?" I begin to walk away towards the living room, tired of arguing and she continues to follow behind me saying "Rory, what are you going to do now? Huh? Is there a plan?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I just want what's best for you, that's all!"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, what if he doesnt stick around?"

"You're just mad because I didn't come running to you to discuss whether or not I was ready for this step. I decided it on my own."

"Well, obviously, you weren't ready for this step. The very fact that you got pregnant proves that!"

I begin walking back to my room, I feel like I'm going in circles. "Stop it"

I hear her yell out "Rory!" as I begin to slam the door and say "I hate you for ruining this for me!" I lay my head in my bed and let the defeated feeling sink in.

* * *

_Throw your soul through every open door _  
_Count your blessings to find what you look for _  
_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold _

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

* * *

_You wanted the best, it wasn't me, will you give it back_  
_Now I'll take the lead, when there's no more room to make it grow_

* * *

I walked into Luke's as I sat in the chair and told him "Rory is pregnant" He stopped wiping the counter and turn to me and said "What?"

"Rory is pregnant" I repeat. Hoping the more times, I said it, the more the thought would grasp in my mind.

" Everything we worked for. All these years. Her whole future. She was supposed to have more than me. She was supposed to have everything. That was the plan. We had a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**To my reviewers and followers thank you for making me want to write more. I know its a slow start but trust me I have so many ideas for this story! I would personally comment to every single one but I have to go. I just couldnt leave without posting a new chapter. Let me know what you think! This chapter does include Liz, but she is different from the actual show. She is the Liz I envisioned when they would talk about her in season 1-2 (: **

**Chapter 3: The Last Song**

**Lorelai's Point of View**

* * *

_You wanted the best, it wasn't me, will you give it back_  
_Now I'll take the lead, when there's no more room to make it grow_

* * *

I needed some time to breath and I think so did Rory. I left the house. I don't know how to describe this feeling. I would hate to even say I'm disappointed in Rory. Is this how my mother felt. My mother I feel like she jinx this. I remember the night that Rory went to the dance with Dean, her words when she heard Rory stayed out last night. "She's going to get pregnant…she's going to ruin her life just like you did." I'm holding back the tears that wanna fall. I remember defending, I remember feeling that Rory wouldn't do this, but she was right I made this mistake. But I could never call Rory a mistake and neither would her kid be. Gosh I need coffee, I need Lu… I look up from the square at Luke wiping tables. I head towards the diner. I walked into Luke's. He says in a grunt "We're closed" as he heard the bell ringing door. I say "I just really need a cup of coffee" when he heard my voice, he said "I asked Jess to wipe the table of course he didn't. Let me get you coffee" I loved that he didn't question why I was here asking for coffee at this hour. He made life so easy, why hadn't I noticed that before. He places my coffee on the table and gives me a smile. Then proceeds to wipe the counter As I being to sit on the chair I tell him "Rory is pregnant" He stopped wiping the counter and turn to me and said "What?"

"Rory is pregnant" I repeat. Hoping the more times, I said it, the more the thought would grasp in my mind. He just stares at me, he seemed as surprised as I was then I proceed with saying "Everything we worked for. All these years. Her whole future. She was supposed to have more than me. She was supposed to have everything. That was the plan. We had a plan." I take a sip from my coffee, he still doesn't say a word. Maybe he's afraid to talk about it. "She had sex with Dean can you believe that? I thought that kid was a good guy. He would take care of Rory." I scoff "Then Jess came into town, and I thought he would be bad news for Rory. He would hurt Rory. Look at the situation now." I look up at Luke, hoping he can't notice my glossy eyes that are holding back the tears.

He places his hands together "Okay, I'm sorry. I have to jump in here. Uh, I know you think you have this thing handled, but I can help. First off, we find that Dean and give him a good sucker punch." I chuckle at his suggestion as he continues "and then we help Rory. You've been here, you must have some knowledge on babies. I couldn't help with that, but you're not alone Lorelai and neither is Rory. And it will be okay, she could still go to school. She can still do everything you had planned. It was her dream. And we are not gonna let that change" I listen to him and I'll I can think is how much he cares about me and my daughter. I've never felt this safe and secure. It was a huge difference compared to Christopher. I smile and get off my seat.

"I don't think we've ever been alone Luke" I lean in and give him a kiss. I needed to kiss him, I needed to remember the earlier events of the night.

* * *

And will you need me now, you'll find a way somehow  
You want it too, I want it too.

* * *

**Rory's point of View**

I hear my mom open my door and sit next to me on the bed. She sits next to me and says "Can we start over?" I stay quiet, not really knowing what to say and keep staring at the wall. "I mean you tell me about how it was and I'll be understanding." We lay there in silence and my mom continues talking "I mean if you have any questions or concerns I'm here for you." I finally turn around and say "I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. That would be saying I'm sorry for having you and I'm not. We should be excited for a new Lorelai Gilmore"

I smile, it had been while since I saw myself smile. The stress of keeping this secret was eating me alive. It was a relief to have my mom there. I needed this. I say "What if it's a boy?"

My mom just adjust herself on the bed and says "Speaking of boys, have you told Dean?"

I believed her on the being understanding, I sigh "I haven't been able to talk to him since he's out of town"

"Right, right I forgot. So for now only I know?"

I nod, knowing I'm lying. I had told Jess, but its not like he gave me much of a response. I should probably talk to him to not tell anyone until I can tell Dean but I doubt Jess talks to anyone. My thoughts of Jess get interrupted by my mom saying "So are you scared?"

"Well knowing that labor is like being on a crane of dynamite doesn't excite me much"

"Lucky for you, you have me and nine months to prepare" My mom says as she flashes a smile. I sigh and say "Mom I'm…" she interrupts me before I could finish my sentence of admitting how terrified I really am and says "I know." I lay there snuggled next to her. Knowing these would be the moments of it being just her and I. And for a moment the thought didn't make my stomach turn upside down.

The next morning before school I went into Luke's, as I sat in the counter I looked around for Jess. I needed to talk to him about the things I said. I just couldn't spot him anywhere, Luke comes up to serve me. He looks nervous and says "Rory hey!" Had my mom told him, no…I doubt it. He is probably nervous because of their relationship. I say "Luke just cause you and my mom are seeing each other does not mean we have to be weird." He nods and pours me a cup of coffee. As I take a sip, I ask "So where's Jess?"

"Not sure, I had a delivery in the morning. You can check upstairs, tell him I sent you" I nod and walk upstairs, taking a deep breath before opening the door. I walk towards both ends of the apartment, but no Jess. I notice a book on the bed, its my fountainhead copy I left him borrow. I look through it and of course he had to put notes on the margins or what did my mother call it ah..vandalism. I smile and read the last note in the end _Ayn Rand is still a political nut._

I started looking around the room wanting to know more about Jess. I knew I shouldn't be snooping but I just couldn't help it. When I begin to open the drawers I realize there isn't any clothes and I open the closet and its empty hangers. I feel like the wind has been punched out of me…Jess is gone. I know he is. I can feel it. I walk downstairs knowing I have to go to school. Knowing I need fresh air to forget about this. I shouldn't care if he is gone. I have other things much more greater to worry about. As I reach downstairs I hear Luke yelling on the phone. "Liz what do you mean he is there with you!...oh now your gonna be a mother…well don't call back if you decide you cant handle it again I aint gonna be here forever…" He slams the phone down and notices the diner is quiet looking at him. He says "What is everyone staring at?!" and goes into the kitchen. I stood there for what felt like forever. Till my brain finally triggered how to work my legs to walk outside towards my car.

* * *

As I leave will you be someone to say good-bye  
As I leave will you be someone to wipe your eye

* * *

**Jess's Point of View…**

I didn't even know Stars Hollow offered such an early bus towards New York, but I was glad it did. Having to avoid the goodbye to Luke was better. The truth was I wasn't happy here nor there. I love the city, it's the actual place I have to sleep in that I cant stand. As I walk up the stairs to the good old apartment my mom is renting. I can already smell mine. The smell of drugs seems to intoxicate the whole building. I was thinking about knocking, when I realize its Liz. I push the door open and see a half naked man sleeping on the couch, probably a new boyfriend. I notice the needle for Liz's heroin, guess sending me away just made the addiction bigger. I reach my old bedroom, at least my sleeping bag is still on the floor. I lay my duffle bag down, and I hear whimpers. I go into the bathroom and there she is the woman that gave me birth. She looks up from the toilet "Jess"

"Hey Liz"

She wipes the saliva off her mouth and gets up to give me a hug. I can smell the alcohol in her breath. She says "I missed you" then she separates "Does Luke know you're here?"

"No. Care to tell him?"

And then she turns away and goes for another round with the toilet. I walk out, there is only so much of Liz I could stand. I grab a book out of my duffle bag and walk out of home sweet home.

* * *

Is this what you need, how you end up let me know.  
As I go, remember all the simple things you know,  
My mind is just a crutch and I still hope, that you will miss me when  
I'm gone

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

* * *

My Mama mapped out the road that she knows  
Which hands you shake and which hands you hold

* * *

I look over at my mom and then at Dean. My mom says "Are you ready to go in?" I take a deep breath as I ring the doorbell to my grandparents house. I can already feel their gaze from here.

* * *

Hang out, make lots of noise  
And lay out late with a boy

* * *

I laid there looking over Luke's naked body. Taking in his very strong physique, these were the moment I wished I would've taken up smoking. Something to do after the deed had been done. Something to hold onto, what am I saying he had plenty to hold onto. I begin to snuggle up next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews are appreciated and favorites are favorited lol. I'm so happy this story has reached 10 followers and 2 favs. I would love to hear your opinions on the story so don't hold back! **

**Chapter 4: Already Gone**

* * *

They say the first time won't ever last  
But that didn't stop me. the first time he laughed

* * *

**Rory's Point of View**

I walked out of the diner with the need to breath. I felt nauseous and weak. I see Dean walking towards me. My eyes become dizzy, am I dreaming? He shouldn't be back from his trip yet. I hear him say "Hey." As he reaches over me to kiss me the whole place turned dark.

**Luke's Point of View**

I notice Rory leave the diner after I had one of the pleasant calls my younger sister always seems to provide. Then I notice Dean looking all chirpy and happy. What was with that kid. No one could be that happy all the damn time. Oh god, Rory is on the floor. I run out the diner and say "What happened?"

Dean responds with a simple "I don't know. She just fainted" he was kneeling down watching her.

"Don't touch her. Don't you think you've done enough" He stands up and looks at me lost. Oh…I guess he doesn't know yet. "I'm going to take her upstairs and call Lorelai."

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" he asks.

"She's still breathing. She just…" how could I explain to the kid that dizziness was normal in a pregnant woman, I saw it a lot with Liz. I sigh "Let's just take her upstairs. She needs rest."

"Okay." He holds open the door as I carry Rory in. The customers seem to have noticed, nothing gets passed Stars Hollow. Lorelai will most likely have to get into the debate about Rory's well being on the next ridicoulos town meeting.

* * *

And we cried with each other  
We split the blame for the parts that we couldn't change

* * *

**Rory's Point of View**

I walk up and I noticed Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, but I'm not in my bed. Oh god I'm in Jess's bed…with Dean. I'd never thought I would be here with Dean. I try to get up and he says "Shh..you should stay laying down." Why was he so calm? Shouldn't he be freaking out at the fact that I fainted on the street. He then asks "Are you okay Rory? Have you been eating well? Luke didn't tell me much, he just said not to worry and that you would wake up." There were times when I enjoyed Dean looking like a lost puppy trying to find the right words to say, to not hurt my feelings. He was good like that. His stare seems to get deeper like he is trying to see what I'm thinking about. "I didn't faint because I'm not eating well…" I begin to say, I'm trying to find the words. Guess it helps he is already sitting down "Dean…I'm…We're" I sigh, it wasn't this hard to spill my guts out to Jess and then I finally say it "Pregnant." His eyes widen and he places his hands over his face, resting his elbows on his knees and I hear in a muffle "Oh my god." We sit there in silence. I don't know what else to say. I feel like I should console him, but he should be doing that to me. He finally looks at me and says "How long have you known?"

"Not too long just as of last night. I was going to tell you."

"Well glad to know you were eventually going to let me know"

I hated when he would get mad. This wasn't a time to be mad at me. He shook his head and said "I'm sorry Rory" Sorry for what? For ending up pregnant or his comment, "It'll be okay, I love you and I'll find a better job. We'll be okay." He says the last sentence staring at my nonexistent belly. I'm finally able to look away from Dean and notice the clock on the night stand "Oh my god it's the afternoon…I didn't go to school, did you go to school?" I grab the clock "Is it set wrong?"

Dean chuckles, I don't know what he found so funny about my freak outs. "I went to school and your mom called Chilton. It's okay" He smiles at me like he was trying to make everything better. I hear the door open, it's my mom "Well seems like my sleeping beauty has awoken or would you rather be snow white. Neither less both fell asleep and got woken up by true loves first kiss."

I smile at my mom and she looks at Dean. "We'll see you later Dean." He stood up and smiled politely. Probably shocked at the fact that my mother hadn't murdered him, we watch him walk out of the apartment mouthing bye to me. My mom said

"I hope you finally told him or he at least was able to figure it out"

"He knows"

"Good 'cause at least now he won't question when he finds his whole head shaven" she gives me a devious smile. "I'm surprised you're not going to kill him"

"And leave my grandchild fatherless and a grandmother in jail. Of course not, but turtore would only affect Dean." She plomps down at the empty edge Dean left. I felt better than this morning, guess sleep helped. We kind of sat there in silence, which isn't common for us. I just didn't know what to say, seemed since I told her I was pregnant awkwardness had been surrounding the room. I finally say an idea that had be racing in my brain since I found out "Do you think grandma would let us re-schedule this weeks Friday night dinner?"

My mom gives me stare "Did you have plans?"

"No…"

My mom gives me a warm smile "You don't have to tell them this Friday, you can wait"

"But I should"

"We should tell Grandma many things, but we don't have to"

"Should I take Dean to help me tell her?"

"I think a police officer would be much more helpful during domestic abuse or is it family violence?"

Sometimes my moms humor at every situation didn't help but I couldn't help but want to chuckle.

* * *

My Mama mapped out the road that she knows  
Which hands you shake and which hands you hold

* * *

Friday Night came around too quickly. I look over at my mom and then at Dean. My mom says "Are you ready to go in?" I take a deep breath as I ring the doorbell to my grandparents house. I can already feel their gaze from here. The maid opens the door and looks at Dean "Oh no extra person, extra seat, extra place setting, extra food" In a flash she seemed to have left the room. My mom says "Don't worry we will hang our own coats. Well Dean seems like you are already making an impression"

"I didn't…um.." We take of our coats and place them on the coat hanger next to the door. I hear my grand mother "You cant put your coats there."

"Well hello to you too mother"

"That's not the place to hang coats"

"You mean this is not a coat hanger." Oh great grandma and mom are already fighting and this is just about our coats. Its not even that hot I can wear my coat to eat.

"Give me your coats, I cannot believe the maid didn't do this."

"Seemed like she had bigger worries like an extra guest" My grandma finally notices Dean, which is surprising because his height really makes him stand out. "Oh well hello Dawn." My grandma says as she leaves the room and I hear Dean mumble "Its Dean." My mother chuckles "Isn't Dawn a girls name?" We head towards the living room and as me and Dean sit on the couch my mother heads towards the drinks table. "Dean would you like a shot before the big news. Rory no drinking for you, what am I saying Dean my father is probably going to shoot you so you will get a shot or be shot" She says while making herself a drink. I realize I haven't said anything as we came in, Dean looks worried. Like all the color has been washed off his face. My grandpa walks in "Lorelai that is not things you say during dinner time"

"Well technically its drinks time" She says taking a sip from her martini and finding a seat next to me.

"And why would I shoot the boy, get my own hands dirty. Theres people for that now" He says in a chuckle. I almost wanted to cry knowing that my grandpa didn't even know why my mom said he would shoot Dean. I wasn't ready to be here and face him. What was I doing? My grandmother comes back from hanging the coats "Well another seat has been place thankfully she had enough brains to put that together" I don't care about coats or place settings. I cant breath, I cant even hear my heart murmur. I'm going to die. This is going to kill me. I finally say something which came out more like yelling "Dean got me pregnant!" I finally let out a sigh, finally letting oxygen reach my brain and air in my lungs. Both my grandparents stay there sitting in silence. I feel my mother gaze on me confused at my outburst. We had a plan. I had rehearsed it with her, but I just couldn't. I couldn't sit here and pretend everything is okay. Nothing is okay. I notice my grandfather stand up and leave the room. I feel that sinking feeling that I got when Jess walked away. He hates me. Everyone is going to hate me. My grandmother finally says "How could you let this happen Lorelai?"

"Actually mother it happened the night we went to the stupid spa"

"Oh no you're blaming me?"

"No but it wasn't my fault. There is no one to blame mother."

"No there is always someone to blame, like you" She point at Dean "You should've known, both of you should've known better" She won't even look at me. "The people at Chilton are going to have field day. First Lorelai dated a teacher and now Rory is pregnant. Those Gilmores. He will be the laughing stoke at the club. She has to leave Chilton"

"I don't want to leave school" I finally say. My grandmother finally adjusted her eye sight to me, she looks sad. I had never seen her this sad.

"Well that isn't your choice young lady"

"Mom you cant do this"

"I can and I will. Tuition has been paid for the end of the semester. She can figure it out for her senior year."

"We had a deal. This doesn't change anything"

"If you are referring to Friday night dinners your no longer obligated, you are debt free Lorelai. Go get tattoos or piercings or whatever else you use to do on a Friday night. See you in Easter. Now if you don't mind I am tired and going to bed." She walks away, as she walks the stairs my mom asks "Where the hell are our coats mother?" but grandma ignored her request. I didn't think they would take away Chilton. In all my scenereos of what they would say, this wasn't even close. I imagined them saying that Dean needed to marry me or start working with grandpa. But not, not this.

* * *

And sparks fly like flame to a paper  
Fire in his touch burning me up, but still I held on

* * *

**Lorelai's Point of View**

We finally dropped off Dean at his house, having to pleasant with him was difficult. I had so many things I wanted to yell. I look over at my daughter, she looks so defeated. The way only a Gilmore could make you feel. She had been gilmored. There is nothing I can tell Rory to make her feel better. "Maybe it'll be easier with the pregnancy at Stars Hollow high"

"No I don't' want to be at Stars Hollow High."

"You can graduate early"

"Harvard will never accept me now. Not being a Chilton drop out"

"You wouldn't be a Chilton drop out Rory. Even you cant go to Harvard now."

"I'm pregnant, I don't have the plague. I could still go."

"And who would take care of the baby while you're doing the college life. Dean? Cause I hope your not expecting me to take on your responsibility"

We get to the house and I park the car. She didn't say anything and I felt like I was being an ass all over again. She finally says "Trust me I wouldn't leave it on you, you cant even take responsibility for your own life" I watch her walk out of the car. I step out and say "Rory" As she slams the front door heading inside. I hear Luke's truck drive up to the house. He steps out, he has flowers in his hands. Oh my god Luke. I totally forgot about dinner. My outfit was not flattering for a date at all. He gives me the flowers and I smell them as he says "You look good" I half smile hoping the dark is not showing my watery eyes. I wasn't in the mood for a date "Luke can we…" I was about to say re-schedule when I feel his lips on mine. He separates "I'm sorry" I shook my head and lean in giving him another kiss. "Can we skip the dinner and go for dessert?" I finally say. I was hoping he didn't think I was being too forward, but at this moment I needed much more of a dessert than dinner right now.

* * *

Hang out, make lots of noise  
And lay out late with a boy

* * *

He fell asleep and all I can think is why had we taken so long to get here? He made things so easy. He didn't question me. He was ready to jump. Was it a bad thing that it was barely our second date? Well techinally we had been out together many times before this. I laid there looking over Luke's naked body. Taking in his very strong physique, these were the moment I wished I would've taken up smoking. Something to do after the deed had been done. Something to hold onto, what am I saying he had plenty to hold onto. I begin to snuggle up next to him.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

* * *

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed

* * *

I was organizing the corn cans when I feel someone bump into me. It was the same blonde that had been coming into the store almost everyday now. Not even buying anything essential. Somehow our gaze always fell onto each other. I hear her say "I'm sorry."

"Its okay" I take out my hand "I'm Dean."

She smiles shyly and says "I'm Lindsey"


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a shorter chapter, promise the next one will be longer. I know were I'm trying to head this story but I dont want a huge gap. So its kind of like a slow turtle. Thank you for your patience and reviews. Let me know your opinion so far. **

**Chapter 5: Everything has Changed**

* * *

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like __coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_

* * *

Dean's Point of View

I had been picking up some extra shifts at the market. It was summer and all my friends were off at Lakes and other more exciting activities than trying to stack the corn cans. I hated this, but knew this is where I was. I needed to start looking for something more full time and hopefully somehow get my grades from average to graduate early status. I started noticing throughout the long summer days at the market that Rory started visiting less and instead a blond had been coming in more. And as my brain was drifting to wanting to know more about the blond, I shift it back to Rory. I love Rory, even though the pregnancy has made her become more cold, its like she has some sort of resentment. When was the last time I felt hand on mine? I was organizing the corn cans when I feel someone bump into me. It was the same blonde that had been coming into the store almost everyday now. Not even buying anything essential. Somehow our gaze always fell onto each other. I hear her say "I'm sorry."

"Its okay" I take my hand off a corn can and extend it "I'm Dean."

She smiles shyly and says "I'm Lindsey"

I couldn't help but notice her chubby cheeks, they were adorable. I don't know how long we were standing there but I didn't mind. I had missed this warm feeling she was giving me. She glanzes over to the cans and says "I should let you back to work"

I shrug "Would you like to help me?" I felt like I was pleading for company with her. She nods and flashes me a smile as she begins to turn the cans around with me. Her hand some how meets mine and I feel a shock go through my body, a shock that makes me feel instantly guilty.

* * *

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

* * *

**Rory's Point of View**

I was looking at my goal board, it had everything to do with Harvard. I touch the pictures of me and my moms latest trip. My fingers touch one where I'm sitting on a desk in a dorm room. I let out a small laugh, so silent that barely I heard it remembering the trouble we went through to take this picture. Then I remember what was the point of all of it. I wasn't going to Harvard. My mother and I had already registered me back to Stars Hollow High. I start ripping the pictures and banners and everything off this stupid board. The board that was just mocking me. Somehow everything landed on my bed and let myself go on the bed to sob to myself. I hated this feeling. I felt sorry for myself. I hadn't talked to anyone about it. I've even started pushing Dean away. I couldn't even tell Paris I was leaving. Not the we were that close anyways but I felt guilty. I just…I just couldn't say goodbye. I hear my mom walk into my room. She says "Did tornado Rory just happen?"

"Pretty much" I sniffle. "I mean this isn't my goal anymore so I just found pretty pointless to be up.

She rubs my back "Maybe you need a new goal" She walks away from my room and I see hear running back flipping through a magazine and then ripping a page out. "Ah here it is."

She grabs a thumb tack and posts a picture of a baby.

I ask "What is this?"

"This my dear is your new goal. To be a mommy. You can post different helpful parenting articles and snipets and what not. Though I'm sure I taught you everything you need to know" My mother says this as she sits next to be on the bed and squeezes my arm. I smile and stare into the baby picture accepting my new goal.


	6. Chapter 6

**authors** note: we have reached 15 followers and I'm so stoked that you guys have decided to join me on this journey. I hope I can make everyone happy. To my Dean fan don't get disappointed from this chapter there is plenty more to come.

* * *

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

* * *

**Dean's point of view...**

The last couple of days that I had free time between working for Taylor at the market or Tom in construction; I was spending time with Lindsey as friends. I would pay close attention if she tried to flirt or hit on me. She hadn't she understood. Though I felt like I should tell her about Rory. I just hadn't felt the right time.

Rory...I couldn't lie I missed what we use to be. Now all the talk has been about the baby this and that. And when was I planning to tell my parents. I just couldn't find the right time. I guess timing was everything for me. Nothing seemed to be fitting. I never saw myself in this position and I didn't know what to do. So I just kept pushing my thoughts aside. But was I pushing Rory aside in the process? I wondered all of this as I waited for Lindsey in the square.

* * *

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

* * *

**Jess's Point of View...**

The day's seemed to have been going slower in New York. Thought it was supposed to be the fastest city. I just kept to myself. Kept going back to Washington park to read. Didn't seem as crowed. Not as quiet as a library but not as loud as the rest of New York. Perfect to read a novel. I was coming up the stairs when I see her. My neighbor across the hall. Guess she decided to grace us with her presence. I hadn't had the pleasure since I left to Stars Hollow. She leans against the wall next to her chewing her gum. I don't react or say anything but before I get the chance to walk to my door. She says "Jess" I turn around and give her a smirk "Shane"

She bits her lip and I already know where this is going to lead. The same place I seem to have visited since we moved to these complexes. Then she says to me "did you miss me?" I shrug. Knowing well in fact that I hadn't. My thoughts hadn't crossed for her well being. Somehow treated her bad made he more interested like she thought she was reeling me in but she wasn't. She invites me in and we do the deed. Strangely as we pass around a cigarette, I don't feel nothing. All the passion that intoxicated the room had transpired in the air. I actually felt mor empty than before. I wanted to feel something anything. But all I could think about was Rory...and I hated it. Shane fell asleep and I quietly tried to put on my clothes and leave. I was never for goodbyes. I make it to the pay phone across the hall and make the call I had been wanting to the whole time I laid on that bed. What was I going to say? She answered and I feel the need instantly to hang up but I didn't. I say "Hi" and she says quiet. Did she hear me? Or is she not going to talk to me. "Hello" I repeat beginning to feel the nerves travel to my vocal chords. She finally says "hello"

I race my brain for something to say stopping my lips from saying I miss you instead I come up with "so what's up?" What's up was I serious?

"Nothing much and you"

I was so use to her leading the conversation now it felt like the dead air was all on me and I respond "just been hanging around...Washington park mostly

"Oh that's cool" I grip the phone tighter hoping my sweaty palms won't let it slip. She didn't want to talk to me. She didn't miss me and I was making an ass out of myself. I try to find an excuse to hang up the phone and I end up saying "I should go its long distance" what was I saying it was a pay phone. Does that even count? I felt like I was asking myself so many questions she said goodbye. And I felt this was probably going to be the last time I would ever talk to her.

* * *

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving._

* * *

**Rory's Point of View...**

I didn't know what to feel. Jess had called and i tried not too sound giddy or excited. I tried to sound calm cool and collected. But I was nervous and for some reason got butterflies. I hated the way he would make me feel. But I hated more the way Dean had been treating me. I never saw him anymore. He never wanted to talk about our future. And slowly I thought of the way my mom raised me on my own and if I had to I would. Though I wish I didn't have to. I really wanted things to work out together. I truly believed Dean would make an excellent father and husband. I decided to talk a stroll and stop by Luke's for something to eat. My mom was stuck at the independence inn and my baby couldn't wait. I tried to find different routes to Luke as I explored my town. I noticed Dean walking around with a blonde. At a closer look I notice it's Lindsey. I had her for grade school. She was always so sweet to me. I didn't know they were friends. But I didn't feel like worrying or upsetting the baby. Dean could have friends and so what if she was attractive. I thought about going an saying hi to them but before my feet could even move an inch closer. I saw her leap in his arms and given him a kiss. And I couldn't breath. I didn't know what to do,the tears began rushing and I tried to run with my swollen feet home. As I made it to the stupid car Dean made me I felt like barfing. I couldn't deal. I got into the car and just began driving. At first it was just to clear my head then somehow I ended up in New York. Guess that's where my heart wanted to be. After a while I was finally able to find Washington square park and there he was sitting on a bench reading. As I got closer I said "Hi" he looked up from his book and gave me a real smile and responded with "Hello."

* * *

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

* * *

**COMIN UP**

I was organizing the take out drawer when I hear a knock on the door. It was Luke. I wasn't expecting him but I was glad he came to relieve me of this boring night. He looked nervous and says "before you get upset. Jess called. Rory is in the hospital" and with those simple words my world came crashing down.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry I've taken so long my computer broke. I had to write it down all on an ipad. So hope you like it. Tell me what you think (:

* * *

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

* * *

**Deans Point of View**

I leaned against the tree just watching her tell me about how her dad doesn't let her out much. How she can't wait to move out. Her hair shines with the sun and her smile seems even brighter. I hear her say "I like you"

"I like you too" I say with a smile. I hope she means as friends. Do I really hope that? But before I could say anything else she leaps on me and gives me a kiss. God her lips taste good. When was the last time I'd kiss someone that felt a spark. Then I remember Rory. I push her away. Lindsey looks at me lost and hurt and I don't know what to say. Then she says "I thought you sayid you liked me?"

"As grind Lindsey. I have...I have a girlfriend. I...thought you knew that"

I watch her look at the floor and her chubby cheeks seem to wobble like she is going to cry. "I didn't know you were still with Rory. This whole time you hadn't even mentioned her. "

Was this my fault was I just making things worse. I'm at a loss of words then I hear her mumble "screw you Dean" and she wakes away. I'm sure this would be the last time we hanged out. And that seriously sucked. I let a breath and began walking towards Rory hoping we could talk and fix things. But when I get there the car isn't there. And yet again I didn't get to see her.

* * *

_Let him know that you know best_

_'Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

* * *

**Jess Point of View**

Here she is. Here. She is walking next to me. I don't know what to say. Just trying not be awkward. I want to ask her why she's here. But would that show that I'm caring? She just asked me if they allow hot dogs on a subway. She's adorable, adorable? I mean...I like her. And I hate it. I haven't liked a girl in a long time. We sit in the subway, and as she sits down I notice her small belly. My muscles tense. Now I remember why I left. Why is she here? She should be with Dean. But before I could say anything. I noticed she stopped babbling about her mother and Luke. And she has fainted. What do I do now?

* * *

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

* * *

**Lorelei's Point of View**

I was organizing the take out drawer when I hear a knock on the door. It was Luke. I wasn't expecting him but I was glad he came to relieve me of this boring night. He looked nervous and says "before you get upset. Jess called. Rory is in the hospital" and with those simple words my world came crashing down. I sat next to Luke as he tried to drive as fast as he could all these questions were racing and I kept saying them out loud only for Luke to say I don't know. Why was Rory with Jess? Why was she in the hospital? Why didn't Jess just call me? I feel agitated and worried. I hate this. I hate the feeling of my daughter being hurt. We finally get to hospital and I begin asking for Rory's room. They proceed to tell me to wait because she's in surgery. Surgery for what...

"The doctor will explain. I'll let him know family has arrived" the receptionist says to me. Giving a warm smile. But nothing was making the whole sink any slower in my heart. We find Jess sitting in the hospital waiting room his hands are on his face and his elbows are touching his knees. He seems worried. What did he do...

"Jess you are going to tell me exactly what happened. I don't want any huhs or ums or hmmm since need full on grown up sentences on why you brought my daughter to the hospital"

"She fainted"

"She what?"

"She fainted"

"Oh okay we'll thank you for describing in details to the events leading to my daughter in surgery. Bravo Mariano." I see his jaw tense up. Am I being too hard on him? What am I saying this is mr. Tuff guy mr bad boy. I continue with "why is she in New York Jess?"

"I don't know. "

"You don't know?"

"Look I didn't even invite her here. She just showed up and I treated her like nothing. She looked upset but I didn't push it. I thought maybe she got in a fight with you or something okay? We were on the subway and she fainted so I brought her here and they won't talk to me because I'm not family. So I called. Jeez are we done Barbara Walters with the 20/20?"

"Get out"

"What?"

"Get out. I don't want you here. Rory wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you"

He just stood there and stared at me like my decision was debatable or he could argue his way through it then I hear Luke say "Lorelai that isn't fair"

I whip my hair and turn around and say "and you, you said it would be good for him to hang around with Rory. But it didn't matter about Rory and her sake"

"Lorelai"

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!"

"If you wouldn't have brought him here. None of this would've happened." Tears began coming out of my eyes. Then I hear Jess mumble "this is bullshit" and before I could respond to that. The doctor comes near us "Mrs. Gilmore?"

"Miss...but it's whatever. What's wrong with Rory?"

"Rory has what is called an ectopic pregnancy. It's when the fetus develops outside of the uterus. Into the Fallopian tube. I'm sorry Miss Gilmore but the baby didn't survive." I stared at the doctor till I finally found a spot on the floor to stare at.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life _

* * *

**Coming up**

**Rory's point of view **

I open my eyes. Everything seems fuzzy and I don't know what happened. My mom is there and she says "hey sweets"

My instant reaction goes back to my last memory and I gasp "where's Jess?"

My mother returns me a concern look "he's not here." Then she smiles "but Deans here" then he walks in with his floppy and his stupid smile. "I don't want him here"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Nobody Wins **

* * *

_What an unlovely way to say you care_

_Now we're too far gone for me to save_

_And I never thought that we'd come to this_

* * *

**Lorelei's Point of View**

I sat there in the waiting room by myself. My initial action was to call Christopher but of course he didn't answer. I had been leaving message after message and thought I knew Rory hadn't had the chance to tell him about the pregnancy. He still deserved to know his kid is in the hospital. I didn't know if I could feel lonely because across the room Luke and Jess were still sitting there. God their stubborn. It felt like forever knowing my kid was on an operation board. Getting picked at my doctors. This had to be one of the worst moments for me. Then to make my situation feel more like hell I hear my mothers voice, I have to be dreaming or hallucinating. Was I the one drugged up with morphine or Rory? The voice continues to echo from the hallway "what do you mean you have no update on how the surgery is going? We'll get in there and get me an update. This is my granddaughter not some homeless." I get off my seat and there she is Emily and Richard Gilmore in the flesh. I go up to them "mom what are you guys doing here?"

"What do you mean what are we doing here Lorelai? Rory is in the hospital." My mother answers with her condescending tone. I respond matching it "well I know that she is but how do you?" This time my father answers my question

"Doctor Garcia is a very dear friend of ours. When he saw that it was a Gilmore he wanted to make sure it wasn't our daughter. He remembered your name was Lorelai but needless to say I'm glad he did. Because if not you wouldn't have told us"

I scoff at them feeling like their being the hypocritical ridicules ones, yet acting like I'm at fault. My father continues "so have they let you know how Rory is doing?"

"They just told me she is in surgery and that she lost the baby." I look at the floor, knowing of the possibility of Rory never being able to conceive again or just the thought of telling her she lost it. The kid will be crushed. Then my thoughts of sadness are interrupted by my mother saying "well we can't pretend like the lose of the baby is such a bad thing. Now her future will continue with going to Harvard and studying to become a writer." As much as I thought my mother was being cold I couldn't lie that the thought of Rory's future fitting back together hadn't crossed my mind. My mother continues "is that the greasy diner man? What is he doing here?" And with a devious smile and pleasure knowing my mother dissatisfaction over what I was going to say, I finally tell her "Luke is here because we are currently dating. You would've known that, if you hadn't disowned us." And with that I skip over to Luke trying to make amends with my greasy diner man.

* * *

_Hold your head up high_

_You're never wrong_

_Somewhere in the right you belong_

_You would rather fight than walk away_

* * *

**Deans Point of view **

The highway seemed incredibly slow when your in hurry. All these people traveling to their summer vacations, all these happy go lucky families. While I'm trying to get to the hospital to Rory. I was so relieved Lorelai called me. I had actually started to worry not hearing from Rory. Which surprising because if Lindsey and I would've still been hanging around I don't know if I would've noticed. When I finally get there I have the unpleasantness of seeing Jess. To a thought that hadn't cross my mind in the drive, Rory was in a New York hospital and here is Jess. He had to be involved in some way. My fist curl up and my blood starts boiling as I get nearer to him. "I think it's time for you to go" he stands up from his sit, I couldn't lie I enjoyed the way my tall body towered over him. And instead of opening his sarcastic mouth and making a comment, he just smirked and walked away without a fight. And for some reason it bothered me more that he didn't try to put one.

* * *

_Searching for the truth in your eyes_

_Found myself so lost don't recognize_

_The person now that you, you claim to be_

* * *

**Rory's Point of view**

I open my eyes. Everything seems fuzzy and I don't know what happened. My mom is there and she says "hey sweets"

My instant reaction goes back to my last memory and I gasp "where's Jess?"

My mother returns me a concern look "he's not here." Then she smiles "but Deans here" then he walks in with his floppy and his stupid smile. "I don't want him here" I respond. My mother looks over at Dean then back of me. She looks confused and Dean looks even more. And all I could feel is pain not even from my stomach but from my heart. I feel empty. I touch my stomach and it doesn't feel the same. My mother tells Dean "maybe you can see her a little later, as she escorts him out of the room and closes the door. She turns back at me "you'll have to explain that to me later k?" She rubs my hand as she stands next to me on the bed. I feel like she's keeping something from me. Like she is being too nice about this. Then I ask "what's going on?"

I watch my mother look at the ground and sigh then she says "Rory you lost the baby"

* * *

_You push me away_

_Another black day_

_Let's count up the reasons to cry_

_Look what you've missed, living like this_

_Nobody wins (nobody wins)_

* * *

**Coming Up**

**Deans point of view**

I look at her and she looks crushed. Her blue eyes couldn't look more sadder. And I don't know if it's because of me or the baby, but then she says "I saw you kissing Lindsey."

* * *

**Thank you guys for reviewing. We have 19 followers and six faves and I'm so stoked about it. Didn't know this story would catch attention. Anyways I need your help would you like Rory and Jess to get together or a Dean and Rory reunion? So please hit that review button Rory's fate relies on you. So if your a Dean best let me know or if you hate Dean and want Jess to succeed click that review button! Again thank you for reading and following means a lot. Talk to you soon!(:**


End file.
